


Giggle Fight

by omgtherezkittehzeverywhere



Series: Imagine Loki - oneshots. Side stories. [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere/pseuds/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere
Summary: It was easy to see that she didn’t expect him to give up so soon. She knew that his mischievous moments normally lasted longer than this. Faye snuggled up with him and didn’t notice the smirk on his face. Without warning, he got on top of her and pinned her down to his bed.





	Giggle Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshots based on imagines from imagine-loki.tumblr.com.

_Imagine Loki sneaking up to you from behind and beginning to tickle you. It turns into a tickle fight full of squeals and giggles until you kiss passionately._

_Imagine Loki thinking you have the cutest laugh._

* * *

Loki was feeling mischievous. Faye finished getting ready for bed and was walking up to his bed as a smirk was spreading on his face. She didn’t notice it. Loki silently followed her into his chambers and sneaked up on her without her noticing. As he grabbed her, Faye yelped. Loki wrapped an arm around her waist and kept her close to him, not giving her a way to escape his touch. She knew what he wanted to do and didn’t like it at all. Trying to wriggle out of his hold, she was only making it worse. He fastened his hold on her and smirked. His free hand wandered her body and ended up at her stomach. Touching a spot it in a certain way with his fingers, Faye’s body started twitching. A giggle slipped from her lips as she was trying to hide the effect it had on her. Loki knew it was one of her ticklish spots. As he let his fingers roam Faye’s body, he lightly caressed it. Faye kept giggling and wriggling as he kept tickling her. Loki smirked and enjoyed having her like this. Continuing what he was doing, Faye’s giggling changed into laughing. She was still trying to wriggle out of his hold and stop him, but it didn’t work. After a while, his tickling was started to make Faye cry. Giving her a little time to catch her breath, Loki loosened his hold on her. Faye instantly turned around to face him and keep him from reaching the spot any longer.

It didn’t keep him from tickling her. Loki tightened his hold again and let his hand wander her body. Reaching her butt, he smirked. Faye’s body twitched as he lightly caressed a spot in a certain way. It was another one of her ticklish spots. A giggle slipped from Faye’s lips and she started wriggling again. Loki just smirked. He continued what he was doing up to the point where Faye started laughing and crying again. As Loki stopped tickling her and let go of her, Faye was catching her breath. Looking at her with a smirk, Loki walked up to his side of the bed and lay down in it. Faye noticed his smirk and didn’t know what to do. It was easy to see that she didn’t expect him to give up so soon. She knew that his mischievous moments normally lasted longer than this. Loki patted on the spot next to him and waited for Faye to get into bed with him. As she did, Loki pulled her in for a kiss and held her close. Faye snuggled up with him and didn’t notice the smirk on his face. He was still feeling mischievous. Without warning, he got on top of her and pinned her down to his bed. Faye yelped as he started tickling her. He let his hands wander her body and lightly caressed her ticklish spots. Faye giggled and wriggled as he continued what he was doing. She was trying to grab his hands to make him stop, but Loki just pinned her hands to his bed with a smirk on his face. Nothing worked to get him to stop. Nothing worked to get away from him.

Faye realized it and completely lost it when Loki continued to tickle her all over her body. It made her laugh and wriggle so hard Loki started laughing too. Laughing like that was making her cry again. Loki didn’t stop this time. He just kept going and enjoyed it all. Faye was completely defenseless and just surrendered herself to him. As her laughs changed into coughs, Loki noticed she was getting out of breath from all the laughing and wriggling. Letting go of her, he smirked as she was trying to catch her breath. As he lay down next to her, Faye turned to face him. After wiping away her tears, he pulled her in for a kiss. Breaking it, Loki looked at her with a smile. Caressing her cheek, he held her close. Faye smiled back at him as she noticed the soft, sweet look on his face. Faye had the cutest laugh. It was always so full of joy and he couldn’t help but laugh too when she did. Loki loved it. Faye snuggled up with him as he held her close and let his hand wander her body. After lying like that for a while, Loki looked at Faye and pulled her in for a kiss. As their kisses started deepening and things were heating up, Loki got on top of her. Breaking their kiss, they gave in to it all. Wandering hands swiftly undressed him and Faye. Leaning in for a kiss as he put the covers over them, Loki let his hand wander her body. He entered her slowly and made her moan. Loki quickly turned her into a moaning mess and with every thrust he felt how soaking wet Faye was. Feeling his length sliding deep into that wetness made him needy. Sliding on hand under her lower back, Loki got deeper and enjoyed the sensation it caused. Sharing heated kisses in between moans, they lost themselves completely in the moment. He filled her up completely and he would feel her tensing up as she was close to reaching her climax.

Loki only needed a few more thrusts to get her to that point and savored the moment. Faye’s climax hit her, making her grab on to the pillows and moaning uncontrollably while her body tensed up completely. Loki started moaning into the pillow as his climax hit him and he released himself inside of her. As the sensation faded away and Loki pulled himself out of her, he could see the wetness dripping out. Loki slid one of his fingers between Faye’s legs as he lay down next to her and licked his wet finger with a smirk on his face. He loved her taste. Faye snuggled up with him as Loki looked at her with a smile and leaned in for a kiss. “I love you.” he said. “I love you too.” Faye replied, giving him a kiss. Loki smiled as Faye quickly fell asleep in his arms. He loved evenings like this. It was fun. Caressing her hair, Loki fell asleep with a smile on his face in no time.


End file.
